Various systems exist for enabling companies to analyze corporate performance. Indeed, that type of information has been the backbone of the decision support industry. In such systems, decision support systems review information about the company to determine how the company is performing based on any number of criteria. These systems, however, require a person to log onto the network to initiate a report and then to wait for the report to be returned. These systems do not provide a way for the corporate analyst to meaningfully receive information without the difficulty of having to periodically request updates. Moreover, once the information is received, the corporate analyst may desire to take responsive action.
These and other drawbacks exist with current systems.